The present invention relates to an improved window or sliding glass door having an integral push button locking mechanism. More particularly, the locking mechanism includes a rocker lever arm for inserting or retracting a locking pin in order to allow the two windows or two glass sliding doors to be locked or unlocked accordingly.
Sliding doors and windows are often locked by complex locking mechanisms that comprise many internal moving parts and thus are subject to disrepair. Also, the frame of the windows or doors are not of a sufficient size to receive large and secure locking mechanisms. Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism to lock the windows or lock the sliding glass doors that is secure, ergonomically efficient, simple to use, and requires only a minimal number of internal moving parts to withstand everyday wear and tear.
Sliding door locks, plug-in locks, slidable door safety locks, window locking devices sliding closure locking devices, sliding door push locks and sliding door latching devices having various designs, configurations, structures and materials of construction have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,470 to IMER discloses a sliding door lock for use with a pair of overlapping glass doors or windows which are slidably mounted in a pair of adjacent upper and lower tracks. The sliding door lock includes a control knob for inserting and retracting one or more locking pins. The control knob uses a cam element for inserting and retracting the one or more locking pins. This prior art patent does not teach or disclose the particular structure of a sliding door push button locking mechanism that uses a rocker lever arm for inserting or retracting a locking pin in order to allow the two windows or two glass sliding doors to be opened or closed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,397,000 to NAKANISHI and 5,464,261 to ALKHOURY both disclose a sliding door lock for use with a pair of overlapping glass doors which are slidably mounted in a pair of adjacent upper and lower tracks. Each of the above sliding door locks include a control knob mounted on a spring activated locking pin. The control knob and locking pin are not spaced-apart in their respective structures as compared to the structure of the present invention. These prior art patents do not teach or disclose the particular structure of a sliding door push button locking mechanism that uses a rocker lever arm for inserting or retracting a locking pin in order to allow the two windows or two glass sliding doors to be opened or closed.
None of the prior art patents disclose or teach a sliding door locking mechanism or window locking mechanism using a control knob (lock releasing pin) and locking pin in cooperation with a rocker lever arm allowing the locking pin to open or close the two windows or two glass sliding doors.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window or sliding door locking mechanism having an integrated push button locking mechanism that requires only a minimal number of internal moving component parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an integrated push button locking mechanism that includes a control knob or a lock releasing pin, a locking pin and a rocker lever arm, wherein the rocker lever arm is used for inserting or retracting the locking pin from one of the glass sliding door stiles in order to allow the two glass sliding doors to be opened or closed accordingly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding door locking mechanism or window locking mechanism that is capable of withstanding everyday wear and tear.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding door locking mechanism or window locking mechanism having an integrated push button locking mechanism that is secure, safe, efficient, durable and easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding door locking mechanism or a window locking mechanism that is easily installed without the necessity for extensive modifications of the existing windows or sliding glass doors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a sliding door locking mechanism that prevents the panels of the glass siding doors from sliding horizontally relative to each other in their respective tracks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding door locking mechanism that is aesthetically pleasing and unobtrusive when mounted on the vertical stile of one of the sliding glass doors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding door locking mechanism or a window locking mechanism that is rapidly locked and unlocked to a closed or opened position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sliding door locking mechanism that is permanently mounted on the vertical stile using a minimum number of tools.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sliding door locking mechanism or a window locking mechanism which is capable of locking a wide variety of closures such as sliding windows, standard house windows, display case doors, sliding panel doors, sliding glass doors and the like.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a sliding door locking mechanism or a window locking mechanism that can be mass produced in an automated and economical manner and is readily affordable by the consumer.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a window or sliding glass door having a push button locking mechanism. The window or sliding door locking mechanism includes a cover having an internal compartment for receiving a push button locking assembly therein. The push button locking assembly includes a rocker lever arm sub-assembly, a locking pin, a releasing pin and a push button housing all connected together. The rocker lever arm sub-assembly includes a lever arm having a tensioning spring mounted on each outer end. The rocker lever arm sub-assembly is movable between a locking position and an unlocking position for activating the releasing pin to withdraw the locking pin from the push button housing in order to allow a pair of windows or sliding doors to be unlocked, and for activating the locking pin for insertion of the locking pin in the push button housing in order to lock a pair of windows or sliding doors in a locked position.